


Jealousy is a Powerful Thing, but So is Love

by Donteatthefootcream



Series: Nygmobblepot Week 2017 [4]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Edward Nygma, Day Six: Jealousy, Happy Ending, I didn't make Isabella interesting sorry, Jealous Oswald Cobblepot, Let's put this with Day One: Murder Husbands too just for that, Love Confessions, M/M, Nygmobblepot Week 2017, Spoiler: Isabella does die though, Unrequited Love, but not actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donteatthefootcream/pseuds/Donteatthefootcream
Summary: Nygmobblepot Week 2017: Day Six: JealousyEd never showed up to dinner, forgetting about his long time best friend and the man who called him the love of his life. Now, Ed is dating and supposedly in love with a woman he doesn't even know the last name of. Either Oswald could sit back and watch his world burn over by loneliness and heart break or do something about it. The hard part is, he doesn't know what the best option is.





	Jealousy is a Powerful Thing, but So is Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back for Day SIx: Jealousy!! Thanks for returning! I strongly thank you. I don't know if I'll ever write Nygmobblepot again(I did have a HP AU on my writing board, but I haven't done anything with it), but I do love them. They're simply hard characters to portray correctly. Ugh.

Ed has been going out with this new woman for a ~~few~~ weeks, wait, no, a little bit more than a week and it only seems to be getting worse. Oswald is waiting for him to come back announcing an engagement. That terrifies Oswald the most whenever Ed comes walking in with a large smile. But, Oswald can't do anything. All he's allowed to do is sit back and watch. He can't touch her or do anything that will negatively impact Ed's relationship with her. Why? Because Ed is happy and Ed would  _hate_ him for it. Oswald will rather have Ed be with someone else than hate Oswald for the rest of their lives. Oswald will have to sacrifice his happiness for Ed's. It'll be hard, but Ed is worth every painful moment of crying himself to sleep and talking to Olga instead of Ed. 

 

"She's so sweet Oswald. I didn't even know that someone could be  _so_ kind," Ed rambles on, passing Oswald one of his ties. 

 

Oswald is getting sick of Ed's continuous praise about this evil woman. Whenever Oswald speaks about work or his life in general, it's either ignored or connected to this Isabelle- no,  _Isabella_ woman. He can't take it anymore! Oswald just wants to turn around and tell Ed to shut up, but Ed isn't the one causing trouble.  _It's her._ She shouldn't be mixed into their lives. She shouldn't be with Ed and making him happy. Oswald should be the one with Ed and making him the happiest man in the world. It's been Oswald's job to protect and care for Ed and now all he can do is stress because Ed's out almost every day with her. He can't protect him anymore. Ed may protect  _her,_ but she's  _not_ protecting him. It needs to be equal. 

 

"Ed, I was thinking that you should have a meeting soon with the interns and whoever else. You are the Chief of Staff afterall."

 

"I've got plans with Isabella. I'm not when I'll be open."

 

Oswald turns to face Ed, Ed startled by Oswald facing him. "Ed, I'm not saying you can't have a personal life, but you have a job to do. Not just a woman."

 

Ed's jaw drops. Oswald didn't mean to come out so harshly, it simply slipped. Not like Oswald even knows if Ed and her have done the deed, which he's somewhat happy about. He doesn't want to think about it. 

 

"I'm sorry, Ed. I shouldn't have said that," Oswald apologizes, looking away at the floor, "That was unnecessary and terribly rude."

 

Ed closes his mouth, a small pout on his lips. "I forgive you." He picks something off of Oswald's collar, "Besides, you  _do_ have a point. My job is just as important."

 

"I've been so stressed and overwhelmed, Ed. Upset too. Lonely if you want to go there. I shouldn't have lashed out at you."

 

"Lonely? Why would you ever feel that way?" Ed turns Oswald around to face him by his shoulders, "Why?"

 

"It doesn't matter."

 

Ed sighs, his brown eyes becoming sad. "It's about the dinner, isn't it? I was a terrible friend, Oswald. I should have at least called."

 

Now Ed apologizes? Apologizes for never calling! For giving Oswald anxiety and no sleep for hours. "You know what? You should have! I was worried sick about you! However, it's fine. Women are so much more important than your own best friend."

 

Ed shakes his head, sighing. "Oswald, they aren't more important than you." 

 

"It sure feels like it!" Oswald shrugs Ed's hands off of his shoulders, "I'll go to work alone today. You can go to the  _stupid_ library like every other day!"

 

Oswald stares at Ed for a few seconds before grabbing his suit jacket and limping out of the room. He doesn't stop at the sound of Ed calling his name. Because, if it was significant, Ed would have ran to reach his side by now. 

 

 

 

Oswald eats his dinner in silence, his fourth glass of wine already half way empty. Work was a total bare. The interns are so annoying, definitely the young women who can't seem to shut up. He's so tired of females at this point. He wants Ed back. By his side. Working at the mansion and at City Hall. Bothering the police. Keeping Oswald's name in the city respected. He misses it. He misses having his best friend whom he fell in love with at his side. 

 

"For someone so smart, he can be such an idiot!" Oswald complains. 

 

"Da," Olga replies, refilling Oswald's glass. 

 

"That's all you say, I swear to God! I know I only pay you to clean and cook, but it'd be nice to have a meaningful conversation every now and then."

 

"Tell him."

 

Oswald pauses. She spoke back! Holy crap! "Tell him what?"

 

"Your feelings."

 

"It's too late. He's "in love" and content. If I were to say something I'd embarrass myself and make his life difficult."

 

"He not content. I hear him. Worrying about you. He read people nicely."

 

Oswald looks at her, taking a sip from his glass. "I love him, but he would never leave her if I said anything. I don't even think he's interested in people like... me."

 

"Men? Or penguin?"

 

Oswald chuckles. "Both. I'm hideous and a man. Isabella is pretty and a woman. I won't stand a chance. I never will."

 

"I don't know about that..." Olga gives Oswald a small smile, collecting a finished plate. 

 

Oswald watches her leave, his wine glass held lazily in his hand as his mind wandered. Ed was worried about him? Why does Ed even care? He sure hasn't acted like it. But, neither has Oswald. Not until this morning when Oswald snapped at him. And Oswald worries. Worries that next time he snaps, Ed  _won't_ forgive him. He can't lose Ed. Which is a stupid fear because honestly, it already feels like he has. 

 

But, Olga has a point. If Oswald tells Ed, it could go in two ways. Oswald could humiliate himself and ruin their relationship for good, or, Ed could reciprocate and end it with Isabella. The latter is a stretch, but Oswald knows that Ed lives for love and affectionate. It's as if he feeds off of it. And, to be real, he probably does. 

 

Oswald looks at the clock in the other room, barely making out the numbers. It's late, which means Ed should be home at any moment. He tries to be home at a reasonable time to make sure Oswald's day went according to plan. So, Oswald has a minute or more really to figure out what he's going to do with his Ed dilemma. Maybe he'll act if the time is right. Just won't bring it up unless it's relevant. 

 

 

 

Oswald is slipping on his pajamas for the night, his head pounding from the wine, when Ed comes knocking on his door. He stops himself from groaning in agony from the loud, startling noise. God, he wishes he could control himself when it comes to wine + stress. However, he can't, which is a huge problem. Ed has tried to help him, but nothing works. He refuses professional help too. 

 

"Oswald? Can we talk?" Ed asks through the door. 

 

Oswald takes a deep breath. "Yes, but don't be too loud. I have a headache," Oswald replies, staring at the door. 

 

The door creeks slowly as Ed opens it. Ed's tall, slim figure stands before Oswald in the light from the hallway. Ed's hair is wet, curls forming. Oswald looks at the window.  _Raining._ Ed's green suit has puddles of water painted onto the fabric, yet, Ed doesn't seem to mind. By the look of concern on his beautiful, handsome face, he isn't concerned about the rain. 

 

"Ed, I suggest you get changed. You're going to get sick," Oswald tells him, looking Ed up and down. 

 

Ed looks at the sleeve of his suit, drenched. "That isn't my concern right now, Oswald."

 

"Well, it should. Take care of yourself."

 

"Oswald, I know you're protective of me and that's why you've been so upset." Oswald stops looking at the mirror and gives all of his attention to Ed, "I've been gone for  _hours_ on a daily basis. I'm no longer in your sight to protect and I believe it's bothering you."

 

"I'll admit, I am worried about you  _never_ coming home one of these days, but I'm not possessive."

 

"I never said you were. I'm saying that you're upset because you don't feel as if I'm being protected anymore. I understand, but it's not your job to protect me. It's  _mine._ "

 

Oswald waddles forward, standing right in front of Ed. "Want to know what I really think, Ed?"

 

Ed gulps. "Yes...."

 

" _You're_ not protecting yourself. You're protecting Isabella. She isn't keeping you out of harms way. You deserve someone that will return the favor, Ed. And, honestly, I don't she is or will."

 

"Okay, _now_ you sound possessive."

 

Oswald rolls his eyes. "How?"

 

"You sound to me like someone who's... jealous and trying to take me away from someone, Oswald."

 

"That wasn't my intention."

 

They stare at each other for what seems like forever. Not like Oswald is complaining, he doesn't mind looking at Ed. How his cheekbones are so sharp, you could cut yourself with a single touch. His chocolate brown eyes that are so deep, it makes you feel as if you're the only one. Oswald loves the way Ed looks. Loves the way his mind works. Loves him. Inside and out. 

 

"Oswald, I feel as if you're hiding something from me. You know you can trust me. I won't judge."

 

"The problem is, Ed, it's an opinion I'm hiding. I'm afraid it'll scare you away."

 

"Oswald, we're best friends. You could never scare me away!" Ed reaches out for him, but stops. "Please tell me. I worry."

 

Oswald grips his fists.  _Shit._ Ed isn't going to leave this room until he hears something that doesn't sound like a lie. "I don't like her, Ed. She's suspicious and clingy and takes you away from... me."

 

Ed's face softens."You think she's suspicious?"

 

"Ed, this is Gotham. So, I'm not really surprised, but how the hell do  _you_ meet someone who looks almost like your dead ex, likes riddles, tolerates all of your quirks, accepts your murderous feelings, and likes books by coincidence? Isn't that just a little bit worrying to you?"

 

"Like you said, this is Gotham City. Anything is possible."

 

Oswald stomps his good leg, making Ed jump. "It  _isn't_ fair, Ed! All I do is worry and work all day long. Then, you come home and go on and on all about this woman you met a week ago! You  _love_ her, but you don't know anything about her family, her last name, where she grew up! Nothing! But, you treat her so much better than you do towards me!"

 

"I honestly think you're overseeing this-"

 

"How am I supposed to feel when I see the man I love get taken away from me by the second!" 

 

There's awkward silence between the two of them. So quiet you could possibly hear a pin drop. Oswald makes gasping noises, taking in what he just said while Ed stares at him, frozen in shock. He's done it this time. He should be saying goodbye to Ed now. Oswald will find a way to live without him. 

 

"Oswald, did you... did you say 'the man I love' when talking about me?" Ed asks quiet like a whisper. 

 

"I get it, Ed. Why would someone as good as you ever feel that way about a... deformed looking person like me. I've heard it plenty." Oswald puts a hand on Ed's chest, pushing him out of the room, "You can leave if you want. I'll see you on Monday at City Hall."

 

Ed stops the door from being closed, slamming his hand against it. "No, Oswald, wait! Don't I have the right to reply?"

 

"Yes, but I don't want to hear it. I already know what you have to say." Oswald tries again to close the door, but Ed becomes stronger. 

 

"I wish you told me sooner, Oswald. Because we could be happy right now. I don't want her as much as I want you, Os-"

 

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO COME TO DINNER! I WAS GOING TO TELL YOU THEN!" Oswald screams at him, not even noticing the tears, "You act as if it was my fault that you didn't know, but it was  _all_ you."

 

"I'm so sorry-"

 

"Sorry doesn't make up for it. Goodbye, Ed."

 

"Did you miss the rest of my statement Oswald? Are you so insecure that you blocked that part out?" Ed steps forward, crowding Oswald's space, "I don't think your deformed or hideous Oswald. I think you're beautiful in your own special way. You're charming, smart, and terribly grumpy, but I know never to take it personally. We understand each other Oswald, more than anyone else could."

 

"Ed, don't pity me-"

 

"I love you too, Oswald. Don't tell me I'm pitying you, because what kind of friend would lie about that?"

 

"A friend who's in love with somebody else-"

 

"The 'somebody else' who I will drop in a heart beat if it means the rest of my life with you, Oswald."

 

"You're just saying that, Ed."

 

"Oswald, what was I supposed to do when you didn't seem interested on the couch last week? You  _never_ told me when you had the chance and you acted only friend like then. How was I going to know that you loved me back? By reading your mind? I don't think so. This is why people talk, Oswald, and if you want this to work out you've got to get better at it."

 

"Why didn't you tell me?"

 

"Because I was afraid of being rejected and ruining our friendship,"

 

"Hmmm... that sounds mighty familiar."

 

"Oh..."

 

"Yeah."

 

"Oswald, I love you. I hope you believe me."

 

"I don't think you would ever lie about that to me, Ed."

 

"I wouldn't lie to you, period."

 

"I love you too, Ed. I want you by my side forever. The  _other_ King of Gotham."

 

Ed smiles. "We've got to take care of one thing first though."

 

"Which is?"

 

"Isabella."

 

"I'll gut her."

 

"Her fantasies were terrifying and creepy, let's cut out her tongue first!"

 

Oswald laughs. "You're amazing, Edward Nygma."

 

Ed runs his hand through his hair. "Oh, I know I am."

 

"We'll do it tomorrow. How about that, Ed?"

 

"Obviously. We want to get rid of her as soon as possible." Ed moves past Oswald and sits on the edge of the bed, "However, I want to sleep here tonight."

 

"With me?"

 

"Always with you, Ozzie."

 

"Ozzie?"

 

"Yes, Ozzie! Sounds endearing."

 

Oswald shrugs. "Not in public."

 

"Deal."

 

Ed smiles at him, his eyes sparkling. Oswald can't help but to let out a breath of air. He's accepted. He's in love. He's... _happy_. If this is what he's going to feel like for the rest of his life, he can't ask for anything more. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for Day Seven: Free Day! I'm super excited for that one. :)
> 
> There needs to be more fan fics of my Day Seven, I love them so much.


End file.
